


Maybe we (you) are just too young

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tal vez eres demasiado joven y no estás hecho para esto –Respondió Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe we (you) are just too young

**Author's Note:**

> Trabajo resubido

-No lo sé, Stiles, tal vez somos demasiado jóvenes –Las cejas del hijo del sheriff se arquearon como pocas veces lo hacían antes de resoplar.

-Sí, tienes razón –Murmuró dando un paso hacia atrás.

La salida no estaba ni siquiera tan lejos como parecía cuando despertaba enredado en las sábanas del lobo. Hermosos días que ya no iba a volver a vivir o por lo menos no con la persona que estaba de pie delante de él sosteniendo una taza de café rota entre sus dedos.

-O simplemente no estamos hechos para esto –El humano asintió un par de veces con la cabeza.

-Tu eres el que no está hecho para esto, eres a quien le falta la madurez necesaria para poder guardar su pene dentro del pantalón y no acostarte con la primera zorra que te mire bonito –El adolescente resopló –Yo sí que quería, sé lo que quiero pero creo que ya no lo quiero contigo.

Los ojos del lobo se abrieron conforme las palabras iban calando en el interior de sus huesos, igual que lo hacían las personas con las que se acostaba antes de recordar que tenía un novio adolescente, con preciosos ojos que lo esperaba siempre en casa, porque gracias a él el loft ya no era tan frío y podía empezar a llamarlo casa.

-Stiles –El nombrado dio otro paso en dirección a la salida –Lo siento –Una sonrisa se coló en los labios del humano –No lo haré de nuevo, podemos…

-Tal vez eres demasiado joven y no estás hecho para esto –Respondió Stiles antes de girar sobre sus talones y abandonar el loft intentando que las lágrimas no le empañaran en el camino hasta el jeep.


End file.
